A New Generation (My First Bleach Fanfic)
by Nanashi01
Summary: It is eighteen years after Ichigo Kurosaki's adventures. He has settled down and has married the love of his life Rukia Kuchki. Now they have a child Asis Kurosaki who is currently fifteen years old. This story is about Asis's adventures. [Disclaimer: If i owned these characters and was making making money seriously why would i be here.]
1. A New Generation

A boy woke up staring at the ceiling of his room. His name was Asis Kurosaki. His father was Ichigo Kurosaki and his mother was Rukia Kurosaki. Asis was not tall like his father nor was he short like his mother just somewhere in between. He had his mother's black hair and his father's brown eyes. Asis sighed. He got up and got changed to get ready for school. He didn't want to go down stairs to see his parents. So he decided he was going to go out the window today.

When Asis was all dressed and ready to go he opened the window. Only to be greeted by a large figure flying at him

"HELLO ASIS!"

Asis ducked and the figure flew through the window and hit his closet.

"GRANPA ISSHIN WHAT THE HECK MAN!" shouted Asis angrily

But it was hard for Asis to keep his angry look. Just a few seconds lather he busted out laughing. The man in front of him smiled. Isshin Kurosaki was his grandfather and he would visit him often to surprise him with one sort of attack or another

"Grandpa Isshin why do you do this?" asked Asis after his laughter had calmed down

"Because it is obvious that your father isn't going to do it." Isshin replied

At the mention of his father Asis' mood rapidly declined. Isshin looked at him with a concerned look.

"Whats wrong kid?" asked Isshin

"Oh just my parents." said Asis

Isshin grabbed a chair and sat in it. And looked at him with nothing but seriousness in his eyes.

"Whats wrong with your parents?" asked Isshin

"Its just that I think that they don't even know I exist."

Isshin nodded knowing what he meant.

"Its not like I want to be the center of their attention but just wished they knew who I was right."

Once again Isshin nodded.

Asis sighed but managed to hitch up a smile and then said "Oh well guess I just have to deal with it right." He got up and jumped out the window. Isshin watched him while he ran to school. He sighed and got up and walked downstairs.

…

Rukia was confused when Isshin her father in law for fifteen years came walking downstairs instead of her son.

"Hello Isshin where did you come from?" asked Rukia

"Oh I just visited your son upstairs. He has good reflexes Ichigo." replied Isshin

"I would prefer you wouldn't do that to my own child old man." said Ichigo a little angry

Isshin gave Ichigo a look then said "Well I am a better father figure for him than you are."

"What do you mean." said Ichigo confused

Isshin sighed and said "Ichigo don't you realize he thinks you and Rukia don't think he exists I doubt you even know what his favorite food is."

Rukia felt insulted when Isshin accused her and Ichigo for not even acknowledging their son's existence

"Excuse me," she said heatedly "But me and Ichigo do realize are own son exists."  
Isshin shook his head "No that's not what meant what I meant was you don't spend anytime with the boy"

"But we have to fight hollows whenever they show up, and that is a lot, and I have a job." Ichigo said

Isshin nodded and said "Exactly but he doesn't know that dose he. So ask the soul soicety to send a soul reaper hear. Tell them you two have a son to take care of. Or ask Chad, Uryu or Orihime to help out."

Ichigo and Rukia bot hung their heads because it was true, Ever since Asis was little baby they had to handle Hollows so they usually left him with his aunt Yuzu or Isshin. They dind't take the time to get to know him or even spend time together. And it even hurt them even more when Isshin asked.

"Do you two even know what sport he plays after school."

They both shook their heads. Isshin sighed.

"Its boxing. And if you two wanna start making up for all the time you lost he has a match after school and it is an important one to."

Ichigo nodded in thanks. He decided he was going to start acting more like a father. And Rukia also decided in these next few months she was going to try to make up for fifteen years lost of love for the poor child.


	2. Hollow?

It was after school in the boys locker room. Asis had his head down looking at his hands. Today was his last match in the boxing club. He was going up against one of the best boxers from a private school. One of their boxers heard that he was one of his school's best and wanted a crack at him before the season was over. Asis was in a plain white shirt an blue boxing shorts with flames. He heard the door open and his head went up. He was looking at his best friend. Tek. Tek was always strange. With his black hair with a tinge of purple. He was a lot like Asis in many ways. But what brought them together was the fact that they both saw ghosts. Tek came from a family of ninjas. Even though there are no more ninjas in the world his family still does the training that was past. So the training allowed Tek to be faster than anyone in the school which earned him the nickname Flash.

"Hey man how you feeling?" asked Tek

"A little nervous but nothing I can't handle." replied Asis

Tek smiled he held out a pair of black boxing gloves. They belonged to Asis.

"Now that is the right attitude. But ten rounds man you gonna get tired." said Tek

"Yeah its the same amount of rounds as a championship match." Asis said while looking at the ceiling

Tek helped Asis of the bench after he put on his boxing gloves. Asis walked out if the locker room into the gym. Many people had already came and were in the bleachers. Tek lead Asis to his coach Kiriko. Kiriko was the coach and teacher that led the Boxing club. She wore a red training jacket and jeans. Her black hair fell down to her upper. She saw Asis and walked over to him.

"Hey kid. Alright this is your last match of the season so lets go out with a bang." said Kiriko

Asis nodded then knocked his gloves together. "Alright coach."

Kiriko nodded then took out a mouth guard out of a little case and popped into Asis' open mouth. Asis looked towards the crowd looking for Grandpa Isshin.

"Wrong side of the gym sport." said Kiriko

Asis turned around and saw Isshin and also something that made his haert jump into his throat his parents. He then felt Kiriko pat his arm.

"Looks like your folks are hear all the more reason to win."

…

Rukia and Ichigo watched the ten rounds and were amazed of what their son could do. After the tenth round the referee raised Asis' hand. Ichigo and Rukia cheered like a couple of crazy people. They saw Asis come out of the ring. Rukia gasped when she got a look at his face. He had a bloody nose and blood was trickling form his mouth. Ichigo and Rukia were about to run down and congratulate him but a few people beat them to it. A boy slightly taller than Asis with black-purple hair. A woman with a training jacket on. And a girl wearing a school uniform. Her black-blue hair fell to her shoulders and she hugged Asis quickly. Isshin told him who they were.

"The boy is Tek Hoin. His family used to be the Hoin clan back in feudal times. They were ninjas. They still carry on the tradition of training he is really fast so e earned the nickname Flash. The girl in the training jacket is his coach. And the girl in the school uniform is Hitomi. She never told her friends her last name."

Ichigo and Rukia nodded. After Asis' friends went away after they congratulated him he went to his parents and they went out to celebrate.

…

Asis laid in bed happy that he actually got to spend time with his family. He reached over to his bed stand where a sword hilt with a guard was lying there. It had no blade what so ever but he really thought it was special because his father gave it to him as a reward for winning his match. As he put the sword hilt back down and started thinking about what he would do on the weekend something happened that changed his life forever. He heard a blood curdling yell that sent shivers up his spine and he thought he heard his father say a word that made him more confused than what he already was.

"Hollow."

**Yeah i guess the first two chapters were bad and slow but hey the first part of episode 1 in bleach wasn't all fighting hollows right. Things will pick up in chapter three feel free to review if you want friendly criticism is always helpful just no hurtful comments alright.**


	3. Hollow Attack

Asis woke up after a restless night. The scream he heard last night caused him to stay awake most of the night wondering what it was and what on gods green earth a Hollow was. Why did his father say it after he heard the scream. Was it a coincidence. So many questions flew through his heads he just wanted to go out for a walk and calm down. Asis got up and got dressed his mind still running in circles so much that he didn't notice he put the sword hilt his father gave him in his pocket. As he walked downstairs he could hear talking.

"I thought you had things under control Uryu." his mother's voice said

"I did but the place where the Menos Grande appeared was Orihime's responsibility." replied a mans voice

"Well it was a Menos what was I supposed to do fight it alone?" asked a female voice

"No but I was surprised when it appeared." replied the male's voice who Asis assumed was Uryu

"It appeared near our house. Asis' spiritual pressure is increasing slightly every day I am scared that it was attracted by him." said his dad's voice

Asis had enough. If he just stood there and listen all he would have is more questions. So he walked down stairs. In the living room he saw his mother and father, a woman with long orange hair, a man with shoulder length black hair and glasses, and a large man with brown skin and black hair.

"Oh hey Asis we have company." said his mother in a cheery voice

"Hello I am Uryu Ishida." said the man with the glasses

"Orihime Inoue." said the woman with the orange hair

"Yasutora Sado. But you can call me Chad." said the large man.

Asis nodded and shook all of their hands and introduced himself.

"Mom, dad I'm going on a walk." said Asis

Ichigo nodded and said "Okay be careful."

As Asis was walking out he could here Mr. Ishida say. "Maybe you should ask the soul society to send someone. Renji maybe."

…

Asis was walking down a street towards the park. He needed time to clear his head.

'Just forget about it. If it was important mom and dad would have told you.' Asis thought

When he made it to the park he saw a little boy playing. The boy was transparent though.

It was a ghost. Asis saw ghosts frequently though he never told his parents. When Tek would ask Asis why he wouldn't tell his parents that he could see ghosts Asis would reply.

"They wouldn't understand."

Asis walked towards the swing and watched the ghost boy run around with a ball laughing. Asis sat on the swing as the boy dropped the transparent ball and it rolled towards him. Asis got up and kicked the ball back to the kid. The boy picked up the ball surprised that Asis could see him.

"Can you see me?" asked the boy

"Yeah." replied Asis

The boy walked towards Asis wide eyed "Most people can't see me." he said

"Well I'm not most people." said Asis with a smile

Asis and the ghost boy sat there and talked for a while. Then Asis felt something. It was like a presence. It felt evil. He turned around and saw what was causing the presence. It was a giant monster. It was about the size of a one story house, it was green, had a hole in its center of its chest and it had a huge white mask. Asis stumbled backwards. The huge monster advanced on him and roared. Asis looked around for something anything to use as a weapon to save himself. He saw a iron pipe and ran to it. But the monster was faster. It advanced on Asis in a mater of seconds. It picked him up and held him up to it's face, Asis looked at the white mask and black eyes.

"Somebody help me..." Asis whispered

Then there was a flash of silver and the monster let out a yell of pain. Asis saw a huge silver cross in the monster's face. Then a man jumped down and grabbed the shorter part of the cross and used it like a handle for a sword. He pulled the cross out and smashed it back down on the monster. The monster dropped Asis who looked and saw it turn to see it disintegrate. The man shoved the cross into the ground and there was a flash of light but the man was now wearing a chain with a cross on it. The man was tall. About a little bit taller than his father. He had long black hair. He wore a white jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and jeans.

The man bent down and looked Asis in the face and said with a smile. "You need to learn not to attract so much attention kid. If I wasn't here that Hollow would have killed you."

**Yeah not much of a chapter i know. But give me a break its my first fanfic. Reviews are welcome i would like some opinion and tips. I'm gonna try to make things more interesting in chapter 4**


	4. Training

Asis was sitting down in a little apartment of the man who saved him. The man invited him to his apartment so they could talk. On the way Asis introduced himself and the man told him he was called Mith. Asis sat in the living room while Mith was in the kitchen. After a while Mith came into the living room carrying two cups of coffee. Mith put the two cups down and said.

"A nice cup of coffee will help calm your mind and then we can talk."

Asis garbed the cup and took and few sips. He felt the warmth of the drink pour through his body and he relaxed a little. Mith let Asis drink his coffee and sit in silence for a few minutes. After a while Mith finally spoke.

"OK so I suppose you have a lot of questions so lets get the over with."

"What was it that attacked me?" asked Asis

"A Hollow." Predicting Asis' next question he said "Yes I know. You want to know what a Hollow is."

Asis nodded. Mith took another sip of coffee then began to speak. "I am not entirely sure what it is but I have a rough guess though let me say this again I am not 100% sure if I'm right."

Once again Asis nodded he thought a theory was better than no answer at all.

Mith placed his coffee cup on the table and took a deep breath and said "I believe a Hollow is a demon bent on killing and devouring people and spirits alike. A spirit turns into a Hollow if it has not passed on after a certain period of time or it is attacked by a hollow. Why exactly they look like gigantic monsters with holes in their stomach and have masks on I don't know."

Asis blinked a couple of times trying to comprehend then asked "How do you know this."

"I had someone tell me just like I'm telling you." replied Mith picking up coffee cup

Asis took in what he said then asked him "What are you? I mean you had that cross sword and then you didn't and had that necklace."

Mith smiled and answered "Now that's an easier question to answer. I'm a fullbringer. My mother was attacked by a Hollow while she was pregnant with me so I have special powers. I can bring out the soul of things that I am proud of. Like my chain."

As he said this he touched his cross then their was a flash of light then their was the giant silver cross that Mith was using as a sword in his hand. Asis looked at it with wonder as there was another flash and Mith was wearing his cross again.

"And I believe you are a fullbringer to. You have this aura about you and also you could see the ghost boy and the Hollow." said Mith

Asis looked at him with amazement. Him a fullbringer. He couldn't believe it. But in the end it would explain how he could see ghosts.

"So I'm going to ask you a question that can change your life." said Mith "Would you want me to train you so you can use your powers?"

Asis looked at him and thought of how he was so helpless when the Hollow attacked him and how someone else could be attacked by one of them. The young spirits he started to like, his friends and his family. So after this thinking Asis did a simple movement that changed his life. He nodded.

"Good meet me here and we will start your training on the weekend. Oh and bring something that you can use. Like a pendant or medal or something."

…

Asis stood in a warehouse. It was completely devoid of anything. Mith stood across from him on the other side of the warehouse. Asis had the sword handle his father gave him. He thought of bringing his boxing gloves but he decided to bring this instead. Mith was holding a wooden sword.

"No point of killing you is there." he had said when Asis looked at it

Now Asis was standing there waiting for Mith to give the word. Then Mith gave him some last minute advice.

"Remember it's your pride that brings out the soul of your weapon or at least that is how I was taught. If you find a different way to bring it out good for you. Now lets go."

Mith ran at Asis and swung the wooden sword. Asis instinctively brought up his arms to protect himself. There was a sting as he felt the wooden blade hit him. He did a round house punch and nailed Mith in the head.

"Damn that hurt. Nice punch but try to bring out your fullbring and fight me with it." said Mith

This carried on for sometime Asis getting pummeled by the wooden sword and Mith taking an occasional punch form Asis. After a few hours Mith landed a blow on his right arm and Asis yelled in pain and dropped his sword handle. As Asis bent down and picked it up he felt a surge of pride and strength as he picked it up. He thought of all the fights he won in the boxing matches and how his father said this was a reward for all those matches he won. Then all of sudden the handle had a blade. The blade resembled that of a straight katana and it was made out of a black-red energy. Asis didn't even noticed until he looked down and saw it.

"Nice. Now lets see you use it." said Mith

Asis filled with new found confidence ran at Mith and swung the sword in a two-handed over head stroke. Mith attempted to block it with the wooden the blade then he noticed that blade turned from a clean straight blade to a huge black-red mass. As Asis brought it down it let lose a large blast of black-red energy. There was an explosion then the two of them flew away from each other. Mith got up and looked at Asis who had flew to the other side of warehouse and was unconscious.

"Well gotta get you to a hospital don't I" said Mith "But you do have one heck of a fullbring."

…

Ichigo was sitting down on the couch in the living room watching TV when the phone rang. Rukia went to pick it up.

"Hello Kurosaki residence." she said

Ichigo turned his head to see Rukia's face change from happy to horrified.

"Yes thank you we will be right there." she said. Then she turned her had to Ichigo and say. "Asis is in the hospital he is really hurt"

…

Ichigo and Rukia wasted no time getting to the Karukura hospital. When they go they went to the counter and asked the woman which room Asis was in

"Room 215." she had told them

They had practically ran to the room after she told them. When they came into the room they saw a man wearing a white jacket and jeans. They also saw Asis laying on the hospital bed.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo

"I'm Mith. I assume you're his parents. This boy was just walking across the street when some idiot hit him. I called the ambulance. I apologize that I didn't get the license plate of the car. It just kept driving and I was worried about the kid." replied the man

Rukia shook her head and smiled "No its alright. If you weren't there he might have died."

Mith smiled stood up and shook there hands and said "Well I might as well be on my way."

"Oh no there is no need to go. After all you saved him I am sure he would like to thank you." said Rukia

Mith hesitated then shrugged and sat back down. They talked for a while. But Ichigo sensed something about this man. He felt like some sort of energy emitting from him. After a while Asis woke up with a groan.

"Asis." said Rukia

Rukia and Ichigo ran to his bed.

"Hey mom. Hey dad what happen?" asked Asis

"You were hit by a car." said Mith.

Asis looked at Mith and saw a look in his eyes that said 'Go along with it kid,' but Ichigo also saw it.

"Really I did. Who exactly are you?" said Asis

Mith gave the slightest of nods and said "My name is Mith. Now that he is awake I guess I should be on my way."

"Thanks mister." said Asis weakly

"No problem kid." replied Mith and he walked out.

Asis and he parents talked a bit. Rukia was on the verge of tears at the sight of her boy in the hospital bed but even though Ichigo was relieved as well he couldn't shake of the feeling that Asis was hiding something from them. After a while Asis went back to sleep and his parents sat there and watched him. Just then Ichigo and Rukia heard the door open. They turned around to see a busty woman with orange hair in a pink shirt and skinny jeans and a teenage boy with silver hair with a light blue polo and khakis. Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"Hello Ichigo, Rukia how are you doing?" asked Toshiro

"Fine Toshiro but what are you and Rangiku doing here?" replied Ichigo

"We're here because you sent a message to the Soul Society saying that you can't handle the hollows and raising a child." said Toshiro

"We can but we would spend all our time fighting Hollows and that means neglecting Asis." said Rukia defensively

"No I understand I 'm just saying that is why we are here." said Toshiro

"But why send a captain and a vice-captain?" asked Ichigo

"There has been a few spikes in spiritual pressure. There was one earlier today but we couldn't find the source. They sent us here to investigate it and help out with the Hollows" said Rangiku

Ichigo and Rukia nodded. They to felt the spiritual pressure just a while back as well but they didn't have that much time to think because a little while after the spike they got the call of about Asis in the hospital.

"Who is this little cutie?" asked Rangiku bending over Asis

"He is Asis. That's our son." said Rukia

"He looks so much like Ichigo but his hair is black like Rukia's" said Rangiku while brushing of a piece of stray hair. Then she asked "Why is he in the hospital?"

"He got hit by a car." said Ichigo

Rangiku gasped then turned back to Asis. As Rukia and Rangiku started talking to each other Toshiro tugged on Ichigo's shirt and pointed at the door. They walked and Toshiro closed the door behind them and stood in the hallway.

"Ichigo I have been in the world of the living a few times before and I have seen several cars. I don't think that if you were hit by one you would get off as easy as your son has." said Toshiro

"Maybe he got lucky." replied Ichigo

"Ichigo you and I both know he didn't get hit by a car."

"But the man who called the ambulance said he was hit by one."

"Maybe he was lying. I have the feeling that the spike we felt was your son being attacked by a hollow and the man saved him."

"Yeah maybe."

"But in the end it could be something else. The man could have attacked him and brought him to the hospital."

"Why would he do that?"

"Ichigo did you tell your father that you were a substitute soul reaper when you first started?"

"No. What are you saying Toshiro?"

"What I'm saying is that your son might be tying himself into things and attracting enemies."

…

After a few hours his family left and Asis was left alone. He was looking out the window of his hospital room. He heard the door open. Asis turned to see his friend Hitomi come in. It was late so Asis was surprised she was here but not upset. She sat down on a chair and looked at Asis.

"Hey Asis do you remember when me, you and Tek all first became friends?" she asked.

"Yeah. We all just happen to visit a little ghost girl on the same day and we all found that there were more people who could see ghosts." Asis replied with a smile

They sat there smiling for a few minutes then Asis said "Hitomi if don't tell someone I'm gonna blow up so can you keep a secret?" asked Asis

Hitomi nodded then raised an eyebrow. Asis told her everything. About Mith, Hollows and Fullbringers. After all the explanation Asis let the info sink in. Hitomi seemed a little surprised but not shocked.

"Aren't you surprised?" asked Asis

Hitomi nodded and said "I am surprised that you are a fullbringer but I know about hollows and stuff."

"How?" asked Asis

"Because I'm a Quincy.' she said

"What in god's name is a Quincy?"

Hitomi explained what a Quincy was and how she knew about hollows. Asis head nodded several times during her explanation.

"Hitomi." said Asis after her explanation

"Yeah."

"What is your last name."  
"It's Ishida." she answered "Hitomi Ishida."

**Alrighty then. I hope this was far more interesting than those other chapters. And if you are yelling and face palming because of one thing or another i am truly sorry. Leave a review if you wish to shout at me and i don't have any long explanations about Fullbringers or Quincies (what is the plural way to right Quincy anyway) because you people should know what they are and if not you surely haven't seen that much of Bleach. See you again next chapter if you care to read it.**


	5. Complete Fullbring

Asis was walking to the warehouse that had become his training grounds for the past six months. Asis was released from the hospital a couple a weeks after his accident. He had went back to Mith's place after the accident and asked him what to do.

"What we do is continue your training. Oh and ask your parents to get you Kendo lessons. It will teach you how to use a sword."

"Why can't you teach me?" Asis had asked him

"Because my sword is a big cross yours is more like a straight katana. Kendo will teach you how to use a sword like that. Come and tell me when you take your Kendo lessons and we can decide when you can come here."

Asis had been taking Kendo for at least five moths now and he thinks he is at least knows the basics and a little more in sword play. Mith had told him to ask the teacher to teach him to fight with only one hand.

"When you hold it two-handed it looks like you put a huge amount of energy into it and when you swing it it release that energy in a wave and I don't want another accident." he had told when he asked

Now it has been six months and Mith had said that he was moving. Today would be Asis' final test. They were going to push him to the extent that his complete fullbring would show itself. It would be a duel between him and Mith. Asis had a sword sheath on his belt and his sword handle was in it. Naturally there was no blade but Asis had a skill he had come up with. It utilizes the energy blast he can do. Asis would put his hand on the handle and activate his fullbring while the handle was still in the sheath then he would put a massive amount of energy he could produce with only one hand. When he would pull out the blade he would release the energy in a crescent moon shape wave and hit the enemy in surprise. He had practice this technique while he was out with Hitomi fighting Hollows. Her ability with a bow was uncanny. As Asis was thinking all this through he had no idea he was being followed.

…

Toshiro watched Asis walk down a deserted street lined by a bunch of warehouses. He took note of the fact that it looked like he had a sword on his belt. He followed Asis all the way to a warehouse with a large red 4 on the door. He watched as Asis lifted the door and walked into the warehouse.

"I wonder what is he up to." Toshiro said to himself

Toshiro jumped down onto the roof and watched through a conveniently placed window.

…

Asis stood across from Mith who was on the other side of the warehouse. It was like when Asis was first trying to bring out his fullbring. The differences are that Asis is trying to complete his fullbring and Mith would be using his fullbring instead of the wooden sword.

"Are you ready?" asked Mith

"As ready as I'm gonna be." Asis replied

"We're going to fight until your fullbring is complete got it." said Mith

Asis nodded then said "Lets get on with it shall we."

Mith nodded then proceeded to touch his necklace. There was the now familiar flash of light then Mith was holding the cross roughly shorter than him.

"Your turn kid." said Mith

Asis crouched down and his right hand gripped the sword handle. Asis could feel the energy of his fullbring flowing through his body. He focused and placed his energy into the sword. Then he brought out the sword in one quick motion and shot a crescent moon shaped blast of black-red energy. Mith had shocked look on his face as he quickly tried to block it. There was a small explosion. Asis stood up smiling slightly knowing he would have landed a powerful hit. Then he gasped. Mith was standing there but unscathed. In front of him was his cross but instead of its usual size of slightly shorter than Mith. It was now as tall as the warehouse.

"Surprised." said Mith "You don't know all the tricks I can do."

Mith touched his cross and a deep green light appeared at each of the cross' four points. Then the cross shrunk down to original size. Asis looked at Mith with a look of surprise but he came back from his moment of shock quickly. Asis ran at Mith and locked blades with him.

"Not a smart idea. When blades lock it is a matter of strength." said Mith

"It usually is but I have a trick." said Asis

Asis' put his second hand on the blade handle adding a little extra force. But what Asis was aiming for was not extra force on the his sword he knew when it came to strength he would lose to Mith so he needed to use some techniques and pull some stunts that most people wouldn't do. Asis' blade changed from it's usual straight blade and became a mass of energy. Mith's eyes widen knowing what Asis was planing and began to pull away. Asis released a blast of energy sending him and Mith flying in opposite directions. Last time this happened Asis was knocked out by the force of his own blast but now it was different he was planning on releasing his blast and prepared his body for the force and the training Mith put him through mixed with five months of Kendo lessons Asis' body was still hurt but not hospital worthy. Asis stood up and grimaced in pain after landing on his knees. He looked at Mith who was nodding while still looking like he disagreed with what Asis did.

"Nice idea. You knew you couldn't win with strength so you did something that I couldn't do. But be a little bit more careful wanna end up in the hospital again." Mith said

Asis nodded then said "How bout we speed things up."

There was a flash of green light at Asis' feet and he rocketed towards Mith. Mith held up his cross and blocked it but that was only the first strike Asis followed up with several more. Mith blocked all but the last two his cross was only slightly smaller than him so it was slow and couldn't keep up with Asis' small and fast blade. Mith used the same green light Asis used and jumped backwards to get away form Asis' rapid strikes.

"I need to even things up." said Mith

Mith touched his cross and the deep green light appeared at the cross' four points again. The cross shrunk to the size of a ordinary long sword. Asis frowned he knew that know the size of Mith's cross has decreased his strikes would be faster and he could keep up with Asis.

'I just have to be faster than him that is all.' thought Asis

The green light appeared at Asis' feet and it also appeared at Mith's feet. The began to dart to and away from each other. Slashing and striking each other blades clashing and flesh being cut. Finally Asis jumped to the other side of the warehouse and Mith relaxed slightly now that the he didn't need to be darting all over the place trying to keep up with Asis. Mith looked up and his mouth opened to say something to Asis but his mouthed closed quickly. Asis had both his hands on his sword handle and the blade was becoming a huge mass of energy again but the energy was also flowing from the sword and wrapping around Asis. Asis raised his sword above his head ready to release the energy in a overhead stroke. As Asis brought down his sword and released the crescent moon shape blast of black-red energy Mith darted out of the way just in time. There was a huge explosion and dust was kicked everywhere. Mith stood up coughing and waving his hand to clear the dust. He looked at Asis then smiled. Asis was standing across from Mith and he was waring a black outfit that looked strange but Mith didn't car about his clothing he was staring at Asis' sword. Instead of the blade usually being made out of a black-red energy it was now completely black steel.

"Nice work kid you did it." said Mith

…

Toshiro had watched the entire fight with slight surprise. He had no idea that Asis could do what he just did. And now he was standing with a sword made of black steel. But where Mith was interested in Asis' sword Toshiro paid more attention to the outfit Asis was wearing. It looked at lot like the outfit Ichigo wore when he activated his bankai except the only difference was that Asis' entire right arm had black armor on it. As Toshiro was looking at Asis he felt a presence behind him. At first he thought it was Rangiku attracted by the massive amount of spiritual pressure that Asis and the other man who was now patting Asis on the back had let out. But when Toshiro turned around he saw a woman with long purple hair tied in a pony tail with brown skin. She wore a orange over shirt and black pants. Yoruichi Shihōin. She was accompanied by a boy wearing the soul reaper kimono and had a small sword about 60 centimeters long in his hand.

"Hello Yoruichi. Who is that with you?" asked Toshiro

"Oh him. Just a boy I saved from a Hollow six months back. He wanted to become a soul reaper after I told him what I was and he did have high spiritual pressure so I trained him." replied Yoruichi

The boy extended his hand towards Toshiro and said. "Hi. My name is Tek. Tek Hoin."

Toshiro shook it and said "Your last name sounds a lot like Yoruicih's." he said

"I know. After he told me his last name I did a little digging. I'll tell you what I found later but first we felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure so we rushed here thinking there was a fight but what do we find you standing on a warehouse was it you?" said Yoruichi

Toshiro shook his head and said "No it wasn't me it was them." he pointed towards the window

Tek walked over to the window and gasped "It's Asis."

"Who is Asis?" asked Yoruichi

"Asis Kurosaki that is his full name. He is Ichigo's and Rukia's son." said Toshiro

"Oh so is he being trained by a soul reaper under his parent's nose just like his father." said Yoruichi with a smile

"No he is training underneath his parent's nose but not as a soul reaper. I think he is being trained as a Fullbringer."

**OK. I think that was a good chapter. I completely forgot what that green light that fullbringers use to go fast like soul reaper's flash step somebody please tell me or at least tell me what episode they explained it. I am trying to come up with some new characters when the story goes into the soul society and they encounter enemies and new allies. So if anyone actually reads this if you would like make a character including race, powers and small back story. Thanks if you help and if not well thanks for reading my fanfic.**


	6. Soul Reapers

"I'd take you out for a drink if you were old enough." said Mith smiling patting Asis' back

"Thanks but I can do with us going out to a restaurant." said Asis returning the smile

Asis was opening and closing his right hand looking at his right arm in wonder. It was covered in black armor. The materiel of the armor looked similar to the metal his sword was made of. Asis was confused because why was his right arm armored when the rest was just covered with the materiel the rest of his outfit was made of. Asis shrugged just thinking it was how it happened and sheathed his sword. When he sheathed his fullbring his outfit disappeared. Asis smiled and walked after Mith who was walking out the door of the warehouse talking about some sort of celebration.

"We gotta do something. How bout you, me and Hitomi go out and eat some sushi my treat." said Mith

"Yeah I'll call her." said Asis grinning

…

"Oh yeah that was some good food." said Mith as they walked out the sushi place they ate at

"Yeah it was. But what I don't understand is how raw fish is more expensive than cooked fish." said Hitomi with a smile

Asis walked with them smiling. He wondered were Tek was. He had called him inviting him to eat out but he had said he was busy doing something. Asis was walking with Hitomi and Mith making jokes laughing and talking about how Mith might visit when he got the chance when he felt it. Asis turned around sharply and saw nothing Asis started to turn back the whipped back around and saw a flash of white cloth.

"We are being followed." whispered Asis

Mith stoped laughing and turned serious "By who?" he asked

"I don't know." whispered Asis then he said in a normal voice "Hey Hitomi how about we take a short cut back to you house?" said Asis

Hitomi nodded no need letting them know they caught on to their pursuers "Sure I'll lead the way."

Hitomi lead the way into a alley. They walked down it. When they were halfway in Asis griped his sword handle than whipped around a let out a blast of energy. There was a yell of shock from above them. Asis head snapped up and saw three figures.

"Hitomi can you take care of those three?" asked Asis

Hitomi turned around and was suddenly holding a silver long bow. She pulled the string and then shot a blue arrow of energy at the tallest of the three figures. The three figures disappeared as Hitomi shot.

"Quick to the park we can't fight in a close space!" shouted Mith

The three of them ran through the alley and came out on the other side and continued to run until the reached the park were Asis first met Mith. Then they turned around and saw one of the figures still chasing them. Hitomi pulled the bowstring back again and shot another three arrows in quick succession. The figure dogged all three of them. Asis unsheathed his sword and he heard the _shing _of the black metal coming out of it's sheath then a mass of black-red energy wrapped around Asis and formed itself into the outfit Asis was in when his fullbring appeared. The green light appeared at his feet and he shot towards the figure and swung his sword. There was a clang as metal met metal. Asis noticed his black blade was being blocked by a small steel sword. Asis looked at the person who he was fighting and saw the face of his friend Tek.

"Tek. What are you doing?" asked Asis

"I just want to talk Asis." said Tek while straining to keep Asis' blade back

Asis jumped back and then said "OK. But I want your friends to come out."

Tek nodded then said "Captain Hitsugaya, Master Shihōin please come out."

Asis watched as a woman with purple hair and a boy slightly smaller than him with white hair come out of the shadows. The boy wore the same black kimono Tek was wearing but was wearing some sort of white over coat with it. The woman wore a orange over shirt and black pants Asis couldn't see what she was wearing underneath the over shirt. Asis looked back to see that Mith now had his cross out it was still the size of a long sword.

"I'm not gonna put my weapon away just cause they came out into the open." said Mith in a serious tone.

The boy in the white robe looked at Mith and asked "Do you not trust us?"

"Nope. Got a problem with that kid?" said Mith

The boy seemed to get very angry and Asis could feel the air get colder "Did you just call me a kid?" asked the boy angrily

Mith raised an eyebrow then a green aura appeared around him and Mith said "Yeah and so what you're shorter than Asis."

The boy got angrier so Asis launched a blast of energy at him just barley missing him"I thought you guys just wanted to talk it looks like to me that you were about to cut off Mith's head." said Asis

The woman nodded and said "Okay no more getting angry alright Toshiro."

Tek nodded towards the woman in thanks and said to Asis "So what are you doing?"

"I was just out with some friends then we find that you three are following us." Asis replied

Tek nodded his head then said "Yeah guess you're right. But hey whats with your outfit and the sword?"

"I could ask you the same question." said Asis eying Tek's kimono.

"Okay. We are getting nowhere how about we take turns asking each other questions and answering." said Hitomi getting aggravated

"I'll start." said Asis "What are you and your friends?"

"We're Soul Reapers."

Hitomi made a growling sound in her throat and Asis shot her a look that kept her quite.

"Your turn." said Asis

"Who is that." said Tek pointing to Mith

"His name is Mith. He is a fullbringer just like me. He trained me." answered Asis

They continued to ask a few questions. Tek's was more based on how Asis training was and started were as Asis wanted to know what a soul reaper was. After the questions were answered the two groups stood around awkwardly until Asis broke the silence.

"Okay. Now that all are questions are answered let us take our leave." he said

But as Asis was turning around to walk away Tek asked his last question "Did you not tell your parents about this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Asis looked at Tek in the eyes and sighed "They wouldn't understand." he answered the turned and walked away

…

Asis walked the rest of the way back home. He ran into a hollow and decided to test his new powers on it and made short work of it. Asis sighed as the hollow fell to the ground and disintegrated. As Asis sheathed his sword he could here foot steps behind him. Asis turned around to see the boy that was following him with Tek. He was now wearing a light green polo and khakis.

"What do you want?" asked Asis

"Just want to talk." he replied

Asis gestured for the boy to walk with him. They walked in silence then Asis asked an question to break the silence.

"Didn't catch your name."

"It's Toshiro."  
"Cool name. "

"Thank you."

"Why were you, Tek and that woman following me and my friends."

"We wanted to ask you a few questions."  
"So instead of coming out and talking to us directly you decided to tail us?"

"It wasn't my idea it was Yoruichi's."

They continued to walk in silence then Asis asked "I didn't get a clear description on what the soul society is and what soul reapers are. Mind explaining it to me?"

"Not at all."

They walked as Toshiro explained about the soul society, soul reapers and the thirteen guard squads. After a while Asis decided to ask a question that was laying on his mind.

"Is there a soul reaper named Renji?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"My parents had company over a while back and I heard the name. Why would they know this soul reaper."  
"How do you know this Renji they are talking about is a soul reaper?"

"Because I heard them talking about the soul society."

"I see. In answer to your previous question. They know Renji because your parents are soul reapers as well."

"But why wouldn't they tell me?"

"Maybe they wanted to protect you,"  
"Perhaps. But I'm fifteen. Why wouldn't they tell me now?"

"Now that I can't answer you."

When they reached Asis' home and Asis looked at Toshiro and said "Thanks for answering my questions. My parents should be out. Wanna come in and have a drink?"

Toshiro shrugged and said "I don't see why not."  
Asis took out a key and unlocked the door. When they came in as Asis suspected the house was completely deserted. Asis walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Do you want soda or perhaps coffee?" asked Asis

"I'll take soda. I don't have a taste for coffee." Toshiro replied

"Well that is probably you haven't tried the kind I drink."

Asis came back into the living room carrying a glass of soda and a mug of hot coffee. He gave Toshiro the soda and sat down and began sipping his coffee.

"Hey. You soul reapers kill hollows right? To protect people." said Asis

"Yeah." replied Toshiro

"Well the reason I became a fullbringer was to protect myself and my family. So want to be friends?"

Toshiro thought for a while. He thought this boy was strong, tough and determined.

'A lot like his dad.' he thought then he said "Sure I don't see why not."

Asis smiled and reached over to shake Toshiro's hand.

"Friends." said Asis

"Friends." replied Toshiro

**It is finally done. Tell me what you think. If anyone likes this and reads it i would like to inform you that during th summer things on this fanfic will slow down but when school starts and i get a computer i will start adding more frequently. I will have to type the chapters on the copy and paste part chapter thing on the family and that may take a while. I appreciate you reading my fanfic. BYE!**


	7. Arrancar Attack

It has been a month since Asis completed his fullbring. He and Hitomi fought Hollows together now and have became very close friends now. Tek on the other hand has drifted away a bit from his friends. Asis had asked him if he wanted to fight of the hollows with him and Hitomi as a team. But Tek had said.

"No thanks. I fight them with Yoruichi as part of my training."

So it was Asis hunted hollows with Hitomi. They have had several occasions where they had to run out of school to deal with one or more. Toshiro had left back to the soul society to do his job as captain.

"Pity." said Hitomi when Asis told her about Toshiro "I liked his company even though he was a soul reaper."

"What do you have against soul reapers?" asked Asis

"Grandpa told me what the soul reapers did to my people and it ain't nice."  
"But that doesn't mean all soul reapers are evil."

"No it doesn't but not all are good either."

…

"Ichigo can you come look at this." said Rukia looking at the latest test her son had thrown on the coffee table when he walked in after school.

"What is it?" asked Ichigo as he walked over to his wife

"Look at Asis' test grade."  
"It is a 76% I don't see a problem that's a high C isn't it."

"Yes but he used to get better grades than this."

"Oh I bet he just messed up on this test it happens Rukia."

"I know but his grades have dropped Ichigo do you think something is up."

Ichigo thought for a while than said "No but if it makes you happy we will ask him tomorrow on the weekend."

"Thanks honey." said Rukia and she gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran into the kitchen to start making dinner

…

Asis was standing on the very top of a skyscraper so tall that when he looked down all he saw was the light red clouds. Asis looked around and saw that the clouds weren't the only things that were light red. The sky and the thousands of skyscrapers , that were so close to each other Asis could take a step and be on the top of the one next to him, were also light red. Asis didn't know why but he started walking forward from the top of one skyscraper to the other. Then he heard a voice behind him.

"Which one will you choose?" it said

Asis turned around and saw two people. One was a man in the outfit he wore when he activated his fullbring except his armored arm was made of white steel and his sword's blade had the shape of a kitchen knife and it had no guard or handle and the end of it was wrapped in black cloth. The other man looked like a younger version of his father or maybe a older version of him but all of him his skin, hair and clothes were white.

"When your current power finally dies which one will you choose?" asked the man with the sword

"The power of the beast?" this was from the man who was all white

"Or the blade?" asked the man with the sword

Asis was confused and didn't know how to answer. He opened his mouth to ask what did they mean but then he was in his bed mouth wide open about to ask a question to somebody who wasn't there. He sighed and sat up.

'The same dang dream for the past week. This can't be normal. thought Asis. He looked out the window and saw sighed again. 'What a way to begin a Saturday.'

Asis got up and started getting dressed

…

As Asis opened up his door and began walking down the stairs he heard his mother call him from the kitchen "Asis can you come here?"

"Sure mum." replied Asis

Asis walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mother and father were waiting.

"Asis we want to ask you something." said his mother

"Don't worry I think she is just being paranoid." said his father earning himself a elbow to the ribs from his mother

"We wanted to ask you is, why your test grades are starting to drop?" said his mother with her elbow still in his father's ribs

Asis thought for a while then said " Well I have Kendo lessons, school and dad wants me to sign up for the karate dojo he went to." 'And not to mention I have to fight of hollows.' thought Asis to himself

His father looked at his wife and raised an eyebrow and the said to Asis "Okay we understand. We will bring down the number of lessons a week and you don't have to sign up for karate."

Asis smiled and said "Thanks dad." then he walked out of the kitchen

…

"See nothing is wrong he was just a little overwhelmed. Can't say I blame." said Ichigo as his son walked out of the kitchen

"I know but I just can't shake the feeling he is not telling us something." said Rukia a little perplexed

"Okay if it makes you feel a little bit better we will follow him for a half an hour." said Ichigo

"Now how are we going to do that?"

"Did you forget we are soul reapers we can follow him for a while and patrol the city for hollows."  
"Oh alright I suppose that would make me feel slightly better ,also we are doing are job right?"

"Exactly." said Ichigo with a smile

…

Asis was walking around downtown looking for the place Hitomi had told him yesterday to meet her.

"Meet me at this restaurant tomorrow at one in the after noon I have a surprise for you." she had said smiling the whole time

Asis shook his head. Some times he just couldn't understand the Quincy girl. He continued to walk for a while looking for the place. He thought a couple of times that he was being followed but when he turned around he saw nobody he thought might be tailing him. Even the old trick Mith had thought him ,just as you were turning around again to look forward whip back to see if your pursuer slipped up, didn't work. Asis continued to walk until he finally found the place. He walked in and looked around and saw Hitomi sitting in a booth with a man sitting in front of her. Asis began to walk towards her and then he saw who the man was. Mith

"Hey kid long time no see." said Mith with a smile

"Mith, what the heck are you here for?" asked Asis sitting down next to Hitomi who was smiling widely

"Oh I was given a few days off from work and I decided to give you guys a visit." said Mith with shrug

"Okay it is awesome to see you again." said Asis with a smile

The sat there and talked. Mith told Asis that he liked his job but wished it was here in Karukura town. After a while they paid for their meal and got up and started walking around town. Once again Asis couldn't help but feel like he was being followed.

…

It happened just when Asis and Hitomi were going to leave Mith and go back home. Asis suddenly felt an enormous amount of dark energy. It felt like one of a hollow but not one he or Hitomi has ever fought before. He felt the energy coming from the park.

"You guys feel that?" asked Asis

"How could we not? It's power is massive." said Mith

"Should we go check it out?" asked Hitomi a little bit of nervousness in her voice

"No one else is gonna so we better."

Asis and Mith used their Bringer Light to get to the park while Hitomi used her Hirenkyaku.

…

Ichigo and Rukia were both in soul reaper form and standing on a tall building watching their son with his company. Then the felt the spiritual pressure. It was strong but Ichigo knew he could handle it. He and Rukia were about to leave and handle the hollow when they saw Asis and the man used some sort of green light at their feet to rocket towards the place where the spiritual pressure was coming from, and the girl just vanish but Ichigo recognized it as Hirenkyaku.

"What was that?!" shouted Rukia shocked

"I don't know," said Ichigo "but we better get going before our son gets himself into something very bad."

…

Asis and Mith landed at the park where Asis was first attacked by a hollow. Hitomi appeared behind them a few seconds after. They looked around looking for the source of the massive amount of energy they were filling.

"Up there!" shouted Hitomi pointing up at the sky

They looked and saw what looked like a tear in the sky. Inside the tear was nothing but a black mass or nothingness Asis really couldn't tell what it was. Then a someone started walking out of the mass into view. It was a man. He looked a few years older than Mith. He wore white robes and he wore a broken mask that just covered his left eye and part of his head and face The mask had a red stripe going vertically down and over the eye part behind him was a bunch of hollows with broken masks as well. The man looked down and saw them

"Where is the man known as Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked them

Asis started at the mention of his father's name then said "What do you want with him?"

"Oh nothing really. I just want to kill him for derailing lord Aizen's plans many years back." said the man with a smile

Asis felt a surge of anger and he drew his sword out and donning his usual outfit when his fullbring activates.

"I'm not gonna let you then." said Asis

"And who might you be?" asked the man

"The name is Asis Kurosaki." he replied

"Ah I see you are Kurosaki's son. I wonder if I kill you will your father come out and fight me." said the man with a evil smile

"Who in god's green earth are you!?" asked Mith

"Oh where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself" said the man his voice dripping with sarcasm "My name is Xero and the nice fellows behind me are incomplete Arrancars the fruit of lord Aizen's work. But many years back when lord Aizen was about to take over Karukura town your father defeated him. I was only a youth so all I could do is stand by and watch."

"We didn't ask for your life story we asked for your name." said Hitomi touching the Quincy cross on her necklace and bringing out her silver longbow.

Xero shook his head like he was disappointed and said "I do not expect you to understand you three were not there." Xero looked back at the many Arrancars that stood behind him and said "Tear the city apart and draw out Ichigo Kurosaki I will handle his son."

"Guys can you handle the hollows while I'll fight the guy who has beef with my father?" Asis asked

"We'll do our best." said Hitomi

Mith didn't reply he used Bringer Light to shoot up into the sky and lead a group of Arrancars a little bit away. Mith held out his cross and then a green light appeared at the cross' four points. Asis and Hitomi knew what that the light meant but the Arrancars didn't so they gathered underneath Mith who was in the air. Some even tried to fly up into the air to meet him. Mith the suddenly dropped the cross and it began the grow. It grew to when it was as tall and as wide as a house. It fell on top of the Arrancars and killed a number of them and injured the rest.

"Nice move Mith!" shouted Asis just before he jumped into the air and began to swing his sword at Xero. Just as his blade was going to meet the flesh of Xero's neck it was stopped by a sword. Asis noticed then that Xero was holding a sword. Asis was shocked he didn't even see Xero draw his sword let alone block his strike.

"Boy the battle hasn't even begun don't look shocked yet." said Xero with another one of his evil smiles

"Just shut up and fight!" Asis shouted

…

Ichigo and Rukia made it to the park just in time to see their son fly up and try and strike the Arrancar but be blocked by the Arrancar's sword. Rukia looked around and saw a girl trying to fend off a small group of incomplete Arrancars with what looked like a silver long bow. There was a man with a cross trying to cut his way through another group of incomplete Arrancars to get to her.

"I am going to help the girl down there try and help Asis." said Rukia

"I'll do more than help I am going to kill that Arrancar." replied Ichigo

Rukia nodded then flashed off to help the girl. Ichigo was about to flash of himself when his friends Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and Yoruichi who had some boy in a soul reaper kimono.

"Ichigo what is going on?" asked Uryu

"I don't know but there is this Arrancar that showed up with some friends and I need to help my son." said Ichigo while pointing at Asis who was still fighting the Arrancar

"Hey Uryu that girl down there who Rukia is helping she is using a bow that shoots spirit arrows like you." said Chad looking down towards a girl was trying to fend off a group of Arrancars

"What!?" shouted Uryu "That's my daughter!" everyone gave Uryu a look and he answered with "What I have a life outside of you people."

"Alright Uryu you better go help your daughter, Chad, Orihime you go help that guy over there he seems he might need it." said Ichigo indicating the fact that Mith was being swarmed by more Arrancars

"What about us?" asked Yoruichi

"You two just try and make sure no Arrancars get in the city."

Yoruichi nodded and she and the boy flashed of to stop a group of Arrancars that separated from the main group. Ichigo watched as his friends spread out to fight the enemies. Ichigo turned back to see his son still fighting the main Arrancar. Ichigo then used his flash step to go and help his son.

…

Xero's sword swung through the air and sliced at Asis for the what felt like the hundredth time. Asis stood there floating in the air breathing heavily covered with cuts and gashes that were bleeding freely. He was about to raise his sword again for another attack but then he heard something from behind him.

"Getsuga Tensho!" a crescent moon shape of white enrage was blasted at Zero who initially thought it was Asis' attack took it head on and was severely wounded because of it.

Then suddenly Asis' father was standing next to him wearing the same type of kimono Tek wore in his soul reaper form except slightly altered with some sort of weird next thing. He had a sword as well.

"Ah at last we meet Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki." said Xero "I waited many seventeen years for this so what is waiting a little longer." that statement cause Ichigo and Asis to be a little surprised. "I mean why take out my vengeance on you now I was just starting to get into the little warm up your son has been giving me. I'll finish off your son while you watch then I'll kill your friends, family and the town then we can fight."

That caused Ichigo to say something "And what makes you think that I'll just sit by and watch!"

"Oh because you will have no choice." said Xero with a smile "Oh Tina." he called

The tear in the sky was still there though nothing was coming out of it until Xero called. A woman that looked no older than Xero walked out. She was as tall hi Asis' mother she had blond hair that wen to her back she wore the same white robes as Xero but smaller and she also wore a broken mask. But her mask covered her entire right side of her face and ten horizontal pink lines was spread across the mask.

She stepped out of the tear and walked slowly to Xero's side.

"You called?" she said

"Ah yes Tina. Do mind making Ichigo hear be patient while I have my fun?" said Xero

"Not at all." said Tina she pulled out a sword from a sheath at her side and held in front of her and said "Trap anyone I command Keimusho."

There was a blinding flash of white light then Tina was wearing huge white manacles on her hands and legs. They were so big the their weight made Tina collapse to her knees. For a second Asis didn't understood the meaning of doing that until Tina mover her arms together making the manacles clang. It caused Ichigo to be wearing the exact same manacles but black and just like Tina's manacles caused Ichigo to collapse to his knees.

"Now that he won't cause any trouble I think it is time I stop holding back." said Xero directing this statement to Asis who now held his sword in front of him preparing to fight. Just like when Tina did her release Xero held out his sword in front of him but said something different "Claim your revenge Fukushū."

Every thing around them went black for a split second and then Xero was no longer holding a sword but his right hand now had black armor on it shaped like a claw. Xero rushed forward a drove the claw through Asis' heart. Even though Asis felt the pain and screamed at the top of his lungs he felt no pain.

"NO!" Asis heard his father shout

Xero withdrew his hand which had a blue glowing sphere in it and said "I have taken away your power to stabilize the power you use in combat know your strength will slowly fade away along with your abilities including the one to stay in the air once that goes away you will fall to your death."

Asis had the thought to fly down where he will be safe but the pain was so great that he couldn't stand let alone move. He heard his father screaming at Xero and the screams of the Arrancars his friends were fighting the he blacked out.

…

Asis was standing on top of a skyscraper. He looked around and noticed that this was the world he had

been dreaming about for the past week. He heard a voice behind him and he whipped around.

"Now your power is finally going to die which power will you choose." it was the man with the sword with no handle from his dreams

"The power of the beats?" the man that was all white

"Or the blade?"

**It is done. To Scaket thank you for the tip it really helped and the guest thank you for the nice comment. I am planning to put out at least one more chapter before stuff slows down. I also have a question should I make this one big fanfic or break it up into different stories. Well that is about it. Bye!**


	8. New Powers Time To Fight Back

Asis stood there confused. The two men in front of him were from a dream and what they were saying made no sense to Asis. They told him his power was fading away and would eventually die that Asis understood but everything else they said just made no sense.

Trying to make a little bit of sense out of this Asis asked "Sorry but I'm confused who exactly are you two and what do you mean which power will I choose?"

The two men looked at each other and nodded.

"I guess you do need an explanation." said the man with the sword

"Yeah probably. Can you start by telling me who you two are?" said Asis

"I am your Zanpakutō." said the man with the sword "I am the sword generated from your soul."

"And that just confused me even more." said Asis under his breath "How about you?" Asis asked the man in all white

"Me well I am a bit complicated to explain." said the all white man with a grin

"Well try." said Asis with a hint of impatience in his voice

"Well I am your inner Hollow." he said

"How do I have a inner Hollow?" asked Asis a little skeptical

"I don't know you just do maybe one day we will find out why."

Asis rolled his eyes both explanations just confused him more than enlightened him. He looked at both of the men in front of him.

"We have both given you an explanation and the part of choosing a power is self explanatory your power is fading and you must choose one of ours to fight on." said the man with the sword

Asis stood there confused. He didn't know what to do he didn't even understand what either if the powers would do. Then Asis made up his mind.

"I don't want either." he said

Both men looked confused the the man with the sword said "Why not."

"Because I am not going to choose a power I don't know or understand I will fight with what I have used for seven damn months." replied Asis

Asis turned to walk away then the man with the sword spoke "Good because you don't need to choose."

Asis turned around eyebrows raised. Both men were smiling.

"This is your inner world and we are both in it. You don't need to choose a power you already have both they are just locked away and now we are going to bring them out." said the man all white

"Okay but if I need to talk to either of you I need to know your names." said Asis

"I am Suitai Mangetsu." said the man with the sword

"I have no name." said his so called inner hollow

Asis thought for a few seconds than said "Than I'll call you Nanashi it literally means nameless."

His inner hollow nodded and said "Then that is what I'll be called than."

"Now go back, stand up and fight." said Suitai Mangetsu

…

Asis opened his eyes. He was on his knees still in the air he could hear Xero laughing and his father still screaming. But something felt different to Asis. He looked at his left hand it was holding a sword handle and his right hand was holding nothing.

'Odd I thought I held my fullbring in my right hand.' thought Asis

Asis looked at his arms and body to see that he was wearing a kimono. The same kind of kimono Tek wore when he was in soul reaper form and at his waist was a sword sheath and a handle was in it. Asis stood up slowly and he could hear Xero say something but he didn't really comprehended it. His right hand reached for the sword handle in the sheath and pulled it out. The was the sharp shing of metal against leather as Asis pulled out a sword. The sword handle in Asis's left hand slowly made a blade of black-red energy with the same progression as Asis drew the sword. Asis looked at the sword it was a straight katana made out of what looked like tempered steel it was the same size and length as the blade of energy that was his fullbring.

Asis heard Suitai Mangetsu's voice "Give me a command then shout out my name. You will be able to use my power.

Asis thought on what to say for a minute then he said "Make our enemies fade like the moon Suitai Mangetsu!"

The sword was enveloped in a white light and his fullbring was covered in a black mass of energy. When the light went away in Asis's right hand he held a large sword that was shaped like a huge cleaver it had no handle just a section of metal wrapped in black cloth. (AN just think of the white Zangetsu Ichigo's inner Hollow used) Also Asis noticed his fullbring's blade was no longer energy it was steel and his left arm was covered in black armor but Asis was still in the soul reaper kimono.

Asis looked up to see Xero walking towards him and saying "Ah I see you are back on your feet and it looks like you have gain some new power as well as your old power is back."

"I have stabilized your fullbring but you wont be able to use me at my full extent." said Suitai Mangetsu

Asis looked up and saw his father still trapped. He heard a roar and he turned to see a incomplete Arrancar flying towards him. Asis raised the cleaver shaped sword which he assumed was Suitai Mangetsu. A white mass of energy outlined with red energy wrapped around the blade and when Asis swung the sword it let loose the energy at the Arrancar. The Arrancar met the energy wave in mid air and it was chopped in half.

"I see this new power you have seems way more powerful than your original. Maybe you will give me more of a fight." said Xero

Xero launched himself at Asis his claw out aiming for Asis's heart. Asis felt every thing around him slowdown for a second and stepped out of Xero's way. Xero flew right by Asis. Asis saw the confused look on Xero's face. Xero turned around and saw Asis just standing still.

"Your speed has increased immensely but I will still win." stated Xero

Asis had no idea what Xero was talking about he was lost himself. It felt like his body was moving on it's own accord. Then all of a sudden everything came back. Why he was standing there, who Xero was, why his father was trapped, his friends fighting and why he had a new power. Asis looked at Xero with new found rage. Asis new not to fight angry something he learned from Mith and countless bouts in the Kendo dojo he learned in but he used his Bringer Light and launched himself at used his two swords to hack, slash and cut Xero. Xero fended off a number of attacks but since Asis had two swords he landed more hits than Xero could fend off. Asis jumped backwards when Xero tried to impale his heart again. Asis was struck with a sudden idea. He raised both sword over his head. His fullbring was surrounded with black-red energy while Suitai Mangetsu was covered in a white-red energy.

As Asis swung down the swords shouted "De~Yuaru Getsuga Tensho!"

Both waves of energy were launched at Xero merging and un-merging as it went. When they Xero there was an explosion. Xero yelled in pain then sped towards Asis then they started to fight. Asis did everything he could. Use his swords, dart around and use his new technique the De~Yuaru Getsuga Tensho but Xero was still stronger than Asis and he was beginning to turn the fight around.

Xero was beginning to get the upper hand when Asis heard Nanashi's voice "Need a boost. I'll let you use my full power this one time but then you will have to get stronger to use it."

…

Ichigo was watching as his son fought Xero with what looked like a white Zangetsu but this Zangetsu was the shape and size as the one before he lost and regained his soul reaper powers. He was shocked when Asis let loosed a Getsuga Tensho but there was two of them and when he used it he said the words. De~Yuaru Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo was trying once again to get out of the chains that trapped him when he noticed that Xero was starting to get the upper hand on Asis. Then Asis put the white Zangetsu (which Ichigo thought it's real name was Suitai Mangetsu) in his left hand and put his right hand on his face. Ichigo was horrified when he noticed that a hollow mask was beginning to form on his son's face. When the mask fully covered Asis's face Ichigo saw what it looked like. It looked a lot like his hollow mask but instead of two red lines going down on the face it had two blue lines making a X on it. Ichigo heard his son let lose a roar that sent chills down his spine then he heard his Inner Hollow's voice.

"Wow. You have to admit your son knows how to make a fight look good."it said

"Why are you here I haven't heard from you since I lost my soul reaper powers." said Ichigo

"Oh I have always been here with you. You just haven't used me. The present of your son's new found power woke me up."

"Well just leave I don't need your help."

"Are you sure about that you seem to be in a fix."

"No now leave."  
"As you say king."

Ichigo looked up and saw Tina watching the fight between Xero and Asis. Since Asis brought out his Hollow mask he started to take the lead. His power has increased by a lot and he was starting to defeat Xero. Ichigo was struggling when all of a sudden the chains vanished. Ichigo looked up to see that Rukia had cut off Tina's head. She was holding her Shikai Sode no Shirayuki.

"Lets go we need to help Asis." she said

"Agreed." said Ichigo

He and Rukia flew towards Asis who was still fighting Xero. Asis saw that Asis's hollow mask was rapidly breaking away now only half the mask remained. When Ichigo and Rukia made it to Asis's side all the mask was gone and Asis was panting heavily.

When Rukia was next to Asis she said "When we finish this bastard off you are going to explain things."

Asis rolled his eyes and said "Alright now let's kill this asshole."

Asis let loose a De~Yuaru Getsuga Tensho while his father let fired a normal Getsuga Tensho and his mother shot a a large blast of ice. All different attacks met Xero simultaneously and caused a large explosion. When the smoke of the explosion cleared Xero was on his knees with his cloths torn and tattered and he was all bloody. Asis walked towards Xero and raised Suitai Mangetsu and swung it down on Xero's head. Xero disintegrated as soon as metal met flesh. Asis looked behind him and saw that his friends and some other people had beat the incomplete Arrancars. Asis closed his eyes still in mid air and he passed out.

…

Ichigo watched his son crumple but Rukia grabbed him and picked him up.

"Fifteen years old and I can still pick him up he needs to gain some weight" she said with a small smile

"The genes that makes him small come from you." said Ichigo

Rukia kicked Ichigo in the shins. Ichigo's friends flew Uryu carrying his daughter and Chad and Orihime were supporting a injured Mith.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Chad

"We'll take them to Ichigo's house and they can rest there." said Yoruichi

"Sounds like a plan." said Ichigo

They flew off heading towards Ichigo and Rukia's house.

**Alright**** i finally finished this chapter. From now until somewhere in August thins will slow down but if you like this series don't worry i will most likely putout a chapter or two but not as fast as i would like it. I upped the rating because come on in a fight your not going to have minor cuts and you are not going to just minor insult your enemy you are going to be bleeding and cursing at your opponent. Next chapter will probably be a small filler of Yoruichi telling Ichigo's gang about Tek's last name. Thank you for all the support. Bye!**


	9. The Hoin Clan

Ichigo walked back downstairs after putting his out cold son in his room. In the living room was Ichigo's friends and a boy who was asleep on the couch. Ichigo recognized the boy. He was Asis's friend from school. Ichigo sat down on a chair opposite from Yoruichi.

"So what do you make of all this Ichigo?" asked Rukia who was sitting down on the arm of the chair

"I have no idea first we see are son use bringer light then he his fighting an Arracar of some sort after that he is stabbed in the heart then he gets back up and fights back with a Zanpakutō and uses a hollow mask i am confused."

"Your not the only one I didn't know my daughter Hitomi knew how to use her Quincy powers i was going to teach her them when she turned sixteen." said Uryu

"What about that man i think he was a fullbringer." said Chad

"We all are a bit confused at the moment." said Yoruichi

"By the way Yoruichi who is that sleeping on the couch he a friend of yours?" asked Orihime

"You could say that his name is Tek Hoin." answered Yoruichi

"That sounds like your name cut in half. Shihōin, Hoin don't they sound the same?" stated Uryu

"They do because after a little digging a found something interesting about Tek's last name." said Yoruichi while looking at Tek's sleeping body

"Well tell us then." said Ichigo

"Alright." answered Yoruichi "You guys know that my family is one of the four noble families."

"Yes." said Rukia

"No." said Ichigo

"Well it is so a while back even before i was born there was a member of the Shihōin clan that did something that the head of the clan didn't like."

"What did he do?" asked Uryu

"That is not important something about him falling in love with someone in the world of the living I don't know but he left to the world of the living when Japan was in feudal times and changed his name into Shin Hoin and so since Shin was a Soul Reaper the entire Hoin clan can see Hollows."

"So that is why Tek can see Hollows." said Orhime

"Yes. So I took him in and trained him." replied Yoruich

Ichigo stared off into space through the story but Rukia snapped him back by shaking him.

"Ichigo quit spacing out whats wrong?" asked Rukia

"Wha.. Oh sorry it's just today's events really shocked me. I mean what Asis did scares me what if he doesn't trust us know? He learned about his powers from someone other than his parents."

"Well you only have yourself to blame." said Uryu

"Shut up Uryu !" yelled Ichigo

"I I I am g going to check on the kids upstairs." stuttered Orihime

Uryu and Ichigo stared daggers at each other and then

"Aiiee!"

"That was Orihime." said Chad

Every one ran upstairs to find Orihime standing in the hallway with the man named Mith standing there with his cross in his hands.

"Leave her be!"shouted Ichigo turning into soul reaper form and swinging Zangetsu at Mith but his blade was stopped by to blades placed like an X so his sword would be caught in the middle. The one holding the blades was Asis in his soul reaper form.

"Back off Kurosaki." said Asis with hate in his eyes.

**HA you guys probably thought i wasn't going to put out another chapter. Well you were wrong. Though it is short and lame. I have really bad writer's block at the moment i don't know what to write. ARGH Ah well who cares Im sure ill think of something soon. Oh and by the way The Hoin clan is a product of my imagination any resemblance to some other ninja clan in a book or movie or show is purely coincidental. I know this is annoying but there dicks out there who will try that kinda of crap. Anyway thanks for reading and BYE.**


End file.
